Leo and Ella moments
by serenatescenes
Summary: A history of Leo/Ella's relationship.
1. Welcome back students of Green!

Chapter one – Welcome back students of Green!

Start of a new year. Everyone was happy; balloons all over the hall, people talking too much and _Ella_, the reason that I breathe.  
I know that she's a SPLIT and I'm her guardian, which makes our love forbidden…But I feel unrestrained when we're close.  
I walked into her, she smiled, embraced me, we kissed.  
God I was so worried that I couldn't watch her steps closely in our holidays; maybe it's exactly why our kiss was so long and I felt so protective.

_"- I missed you so bad!" – _I said  
_"- Really? How much?"  
"-More than you can imagine!  
-You've decided to travel to New York, but didn't let me follow you…  
-Why?  
-It could have been dangerous"  
_  
She silenced me with her finger.

_"- Relax, everything's fine  
- You don't have to worry this much Leo"_

We rubbed our noses softly and locked lips for a while.  
Then, the alarm ranged; Ella gave me her hand and we walked together to the class.  
What a perfect day! Almost…  
Omer came to our sit to ruin another moment, as always. I was already used to it.

"_- Hey, how are you guys doing?  
- How was summer?  
- Is everyt…"  
"- Shut the fuck up, Omer"_

It was kind of an automatic reaction…That I regretted later.  
He left sad.

"_- Wait, Omer!  
- Why are you so rude sometimes, Leo?"  
"- I'm sorry"  
"- You're sorry?  
- That's all?"  
"- I SAID I'M SORRY!"_

Everyone looked at us.

She was disappointed. I knew it.  
I could hear her heartbeats, feel her breath, and hear her thoughts. Everything surrounded by anger in that moment.

"_- I don't even know what I'm still doing here next to you"  
"- Damn Ella, don't go!"_

I've tried to stop her, but she pushed me away and sat with _him_. That little coward, miserable human.

12:30…

12:45…

12:50…

Why chemistry's such a long class? At least, it seemed to be.

"_- Okay guys, tomorrow we'll continue…  
- Welcome back again!"  
_  
Finally.

_"- Ella, Omer… Wait!"  
- I don't know what happened to me…  
- I'm stupid, reckless, idiot and…"  
"- Leo, forget it.  
- I've studied your specie and know that your animal side's stronger than your hum..."_

I almost punched his face. But Ella, again, interrupted.

"_- Let's go Leo, enough!  
- Bye guys"  
"- Bye you two"_ – Our group replied

I didn't answer anyone.

"_- Listen, I know that today it wasn't good how we expected, but I want everything to be alright between us  
- So what you think about…  
- Spending the afternoon in my house?"  
"- With your family?"  
"- No, silly!  
- With me!  
- We'll be alone…"_

"_- I was just kidding"  
"- Well, I can cook for you!"  
"- What?  
- Since when do you cook?"  
"- Since I got a boyfriend that feeds himself with blood"  
"- Wait, wait…  
- I eat other things too"  
"- Yes, but your favorite plate's a little different"  
_  
I laugh. Then, we went to the Roozen's house.

_"-Mom?  
- Dad?  
- Guy?"  
- Told you, no one's here."  
"- Better for us…  
- For me"  
_  
I pressed her waist and kissed her neck with passion.  
She was walking backwards and suddenly hit her head in the wardrobe.

_"-Ouch!  
- That was a warning, believe me!"  
"- I couldn't control myself"  
"- For a cold one, your blood's hot…  
- Too hot!  
- We should take it slow…"  
"- Yes, I agree"  
"- Sit here, and wait a little"  
"- Okay, chef!"  
_  
She prepared some kind of ram with cheese. Amazing; even funny because of the tomato juice joke.  
Later, we ate ice cream and watched a movie hugged on each other.

_"- This movie sucks!"  
"- It doesn't matter!  
- I'm with you…"_

She putted her hand in my chest, kissing me. Leaned her head and slept.  
It was late. I could hear everything, every little noise. After all, the danger's out there, waiting…

"_-Ella!  
- We're home!"_

Her mom opened the door and saw us on the floor.

"_-Hey Leo…  
- I didn't knew you were here…"  
"- Don't worry  
- I… I better go now…"  
"- Would you like to star for dinner?"  
"- No, thanks!  
- But I would love some help to put her on bed…Don't want to wake her up  
- She's tired"_

She helped me and I left, kissing her cheek.

"_-Leo?"  
"-I didn't meant to wake you"  
"- Are you coming back … Later?"  
"-You mean, today?"  
"- Yes.  
- I'm having these nightmares lately and it would great to have you to calm me"  
"-Okay"  
"- At midnight?"  
"- I'll be here"_

Midnight.  
I entered her room, she couldn't stand awake.  
I lay down next to her and put my arms around her body. Of course I locked the door with my mental power; otherwise her parents could have a surprise and freak out. 


	2. The decision

Chapter two - The decision

Day after Day, I and Ella were getting closer.  
Omer even stopped to annoy us, giving privacy. Impossible things happen, see?  
Nothing new, except for today. Where we've met a new student, Adam.  
My instincts made me hate him instantly, I was wondering why, when he made his way into us…

"- _Hey, I'm Adam"  
"-Hi, I'm Ella  
- And this is my boyfriend, Leo"  
"- Pleasure!"_

He extended his hand. I ignored it.

"_- Whole mine"  
"- Well, hope you like our school!  
-It can be weird in the beginning, but you'll like it"  
"- For sure I'll!"_

The new guy left, smiling and waving.

"_-So, what are you going to do now?"  
"- Be with you, of course"_

We were about to kiss, when Omer appeared.  
Ok, impossible things don't happen.

_"-Hello!  
- I was thinking… Tomorrow there's no class  
- What about playing poker in your house Ella?"  
"It works for me"_

Her mad face of "Accept or I'll kill you later" made me agree.

_"-It's ….Nice. I guess…"_

Nice way to spend my afternoon… Stupid game, Omer… AWESOME!  
Too ironic? Yes.

_What are you thinking?  
You're going to talk to me by thoughts?  
Do not change the subject Leo…  
Just excited to spend some time with our best friend.  
Shut up!  
As you wish my lady…_

"_-Mom!"  
"-Hey, come in. I've been making some hot dogs and fried potatoes for you and your friends since the minute you told me you guys were coming!  
- Hope this is enough!"  
"- It's great, thank you!  
- But what about you, Guy and dad?"  
"- Don't worry about us sweetie…  
- We're going to visit your grandma"  
"- Guy's going to visit her?  
- No way!"  
"- Unfortunately not, we'll let him at Zohar's"  
"- Huh, sounds more like my brother now"  
"- Sorry boys!  
- How stupid I am…  
- Hi Omer!  
- Hi Leo!"  
"- Hi, Miss Roozen!"_

We replied at the same time. She called it adorable and left.  
The lunch was quiet, I could hear them crushing the food in their mouths, so I've decided to say something.

"_- You cook just as your mom Ella  
-Fantastic!"  
"-Thanks, she taught me since I was 13 years old"  
"- Little you cooking?  
- How sweet!"  
"-Are you being ironic, Omer?"  
"-Honest  
- You don't know how great you are"_

Rat…  
Leo, don't…

We locked eyes and she begged me to stay calm, but I was allowed to talk, right?

_"- Yes, she is  
- That's why I love her so much!"_

She loved it. Not just her…

"_- Well, since everyone's well fed  
- I'm going to get the cards and get change, I can't use this uniform a second more!  
- Don't worry, I won't take long!"  
"- I've heard that one before…"  
"-Ha-ha, silly"_

She ran up the stairs.

"_-Omer…."  
"- Huh?"_

I grabbed his coat, putting him up a little bit.

_"- You touch her  
- You die"_

He almost shitted on his pants. Lovely.

_"- Leo!  
- What are you doing?"  
"- Testing my strength"  
"- Put him down!  
- NOW!"  
"- Sure"_

When I looked at her, I thought I was dreaming. How could she be so pretty?  
She was wearing a skinny black dress with white details, messed hair, dark make up… I was tempted, for her legs, mostly.  
There was no way to resist. I kissed her strongly.  
And then, time to play the stupid game…

Later…

_"- Bye Omer!  
- Thanks for coming!"  
"- So, do I have to leave too?"  
"- No, you can stay!"  
"- Don't cry miss, I'm staying…"_

I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her.

"_- I have a better idea, let's go to my room…  
- I don't want my family to ruin this moment"  
"- You command!"_

We spiced things a little and started to make out; we were on her bed, hands all over her body.

_"- Wa…i…t, Wai…t"  
"- What?  
- What have I done?"  
"- I just wanted you to know that I love you a lot…"  
"- I know, me too"  
"-No, it's not that...  
- I want to give you my all…  
- I want everything with you…"  
"- You mean…"  
"- If you want to…"_

My smile was huge.  
She chose me.  
She's my one.

"_- Are you sure?"  
"- I've never been so sure in my life!"_

She started to take my leather jacket off, opening the bottoms of my shirt while kissing my neck.  
My body had a reaction, my vampire teeth grew.  
It didn't scare her; she looked at me in the eyes, waiting for my moves.  
Her night, it had to be special. I knew it was her first time, the reason why I was trembling so much.  
So, I've tried to be the most gentle as I could.  
With affection I touched and passed my fingers towards her long legs and took her dress off.  
Then, I kissed her belly until I get close to her mouth.  
Ella tried to open my pants… But she couldn't

"_- Oh god, I'm so nervous!"  
"- It's normal!  
- You're doing great!"  
"-No… I'm not"  
"-Hey, are you crying?"  
"- I'm not  
- Keep going!"  
"- Ella, we don't have to do it today…  
- We have a lot of time to do it … When you feel more… Secure"  
"- I'm secure…  
- It's just that… I don't want to lose you!  
- I know it makes no sense, but all the girls can't stop looking at you!  
- Even Nikki!  
- What if we do it today and break up in another?"  
"- Shh…  
- Hey, listen to me…  
- I'll always be yours…  
- No matter what happens, I'm your guardian, remember?  
- And the most important…  
- I love you…"_

I dried her tears and calmed her down  
_  
_


	3. The perfect morning

Chapter three - The perfect morning

Nothing happened. We just slept at the same bed.  
She was cold; I covered her with a blanket and sang to her, whispering love stuff.  
5:30 am. I was awake.  
I had to put my shit on, but she seemed to be so peaceful … There was no way to move!

"_- Huh…"  
"- Good morning beautiful"  
"-Hey!  
-I'm so glad you're here!"  
"- I couldn't leave!  
- Do you know that you snore?"  
"- No way!  
- I'm embarrassed!"  
"- Don't be…  
- It's cute!"_

She passed her hand in my hair, kissed me and kept letting me "on" with her innocent touches

"_-Ella…"_

I pushed her away, an accident happened.

_ "-It's okay, it's your reflex  
- It happens…"  
"- No…. I…"  
"- Listen, I kept thinking on everything you said and…  
- I want to do it"  
"- We've talked about this already and…  
- Really?"_

She agreed with her head. Then, we covered our bodies with her purple blanket and started to make love.  
It was pure, amazing.  
Our legs scraping one in the other. How her skin was soft!  
Couldn't be more romantic!  
We're goofy, praying to that moment last forever.  
Now, we were bonded for life.


	4. Walking on the clouds

Chapter four  - Walking on the clouds

"_-Okay, I feel… Exhausted!"  
"- Yeah…  
-Do you think your mom's going to…"_

KNOC , KNOC!

_"-Ella!  
- Breakfast!"  
"-Oh shit!"_

I used my flash power to get dressed fast and was about to jump out of the windown…

"_- Hey!  
- Not even a goodbye kiss?"  
"- Sorry!"_

A fast one and I was gone…

"_- God, I have to be fast!"  
"-Ella!  
- What are you doing?  
- You've slept with your robe on and…  
- What the hell happened to your cushions?"  
"- What?  
- I 'vent made my bed yet…  
- So , don't freak out!"  
"- No, Ella!  
- They're ripped!"  
"- I don't have any idea"  
"- Did you brought any animal here?"  
"- A bat"  
"- Very funny!  
- Hey, where are you going?"  
"- To Nikki's!"  
"- Our conversation's not over!  
- Hey!"  
"- Bye mom!  
- Huuuuum… Nice sandwich!  
- Love you"  
"- Calm down, it's her age…  
-Just her age…"_

1 day.  
2 days.  
School.

_"- Good morning darling!"  
"-Hi"  
"-Is everything alright?"  
"- I'll be fine, promise"_

Why Leo?  
Why don't you pick up my calls?  
IT meant nothing?  
Please… I need you…

Chemistry.  
Physics.  
Math.

"_-Ella?"_

Where are you dammit?

"-Ella!"  
"- What?"  
"- Why are you so quiet?"  
"-Nothing!"  
"- Because of Leo?  
- He left you?  
- Well, I knew it would happen sooner or later…"  
"-Enough, Omer!"  
"-Fine"

_Missed me?_

"- Huh?"  
"- What?"  
"-Did you said something?"  
"-No…"  
"- Sorry…"

I did.

_"- Stop it!  
-It's not funny at all!"  
"-I swear!"_

It's me  
I'm waiting for you in the garden

"-Ahm…  
- I'm feeling sick…  
- Have to go…!"  
"- Ella!  
- Wait!"

She left in a hurry to meet me.

"_-Leo?"  
"- Buh!"  
"-Oh my god!  
- I thought… I thought…"_

I kissed and turned her in the air; the sun was glowing and the wind was nice.

"_- I missed that"  
"- Me too!  
- It's my reason for living"  
"-Good answer…  
- What happened?"  
"- Problems with demons…"  
"-Demons?  
- No way!"  
"- I'll explain later…"  
"-Ok"  
"-Do you know what's about to happen now?"  
"-No…"  
"-THIS!"_

She couldn't take my tickles. We both felt on the floor; I was on her top and her legs were between mine, I controlled myself. No worries.  
I had something prepared for that day… A Pic-Nic!  
We launched and while resting, we counted the clouds on the sky, kissing a bit.  
We were a perfect match, indeed. And we'll always be.  
At least… I hope so.


End file.
